Nidoqueen
by ajiii
Summary: I decided to try a new P.O.V. This is written from one of Giovanni's Pokemon, a Nidoqueen's point of view. I consider it a one-shot, it will be 3 chapters long. EnjoY!
1. Day 1

========================================================  
  
This is a little idea I got while playing Pokemon Red. YES. It's 2004, and here I am, playing Pokemon Red on my Gameboy Color. I know that I'm supposed to be finishing a Zelda fanfic, but I ran into writers block. Weird, eh?   
  
Anyways, this is from one of Giovanni's Pokemon's (A Nidoqueen's) P.O.V. It is very short, and I consider it a one shot. I separated it into chapters because when a day ends, I find chapter-changing an appropriate cause. This story will be three chapters long.  
  
I have no idea why I'm writing this, but this is my first Pokemon fanfic anyway. I also find it an interesting point of view to write from. REVIEWS WOULD BE -GREATLY- appreciated. This is my second total fanfiction by the way, I'm using Notepad, I have no spellcheck. I also don't have one of those super-grammar-checking-wordpad-programs. Yep, Windows 98. Hey, that goes along with Pokemon Red, doesn't it? I'm on a roll, here. (I know I could find a spellcheck on a website. I am just a little lazy. {Translation: I am just a little -human-.})  
  
That was a huge author's note. Sorry. o.o Thanks!!  
  
- Aji  
  
========================================================  
  
My name is Silversun. At least, that's what my mother named me before she died. Master calls me Nidoqueen, I guess after my species.  
  
I am a well-trained Pokemon. Infact, I am the most powerful one he has, his favorite, and proud of it. I hope to always be his favorite.   
  
I was captured for him as an infant, as a result, I know of no nice trainers. If there are trainers who show mercy to their Pokemon, their Pokemon are weak. This is what I have been taught.  
  
It is very cold right now. I am inside my cell. It is mid-day, and I wait here for a human to challenge my master. I am released from here for battle. It is good that it is cold though, that way I am prepared for battles with Pokemon that use cold attacks.  
  
My cell is special. It has a pillow. The other Pokemon don't get pillows.  
  
I also get clean food and water. I work hard for it. I am very strong. Thus, I shan't be here much longer.  
  
It is dark and damp here. I am used to it. I see a light suddenly, and I look up. A red light on my wall. The jail door opens.  
  
Master wants me.  
  
I walk out at a steady pace. All the doors I must pass through to reach my master open before me and close behind me. I see the brightest light ahead when the final door opens. I reach the gym battle field. My master is up on his red post, high above the tan dirt area. I march into my designated square and look up to see another human in another tall post across the room. This one is colored blue. The human is a male. I cannot see his pants from here, but he is wearing a blue shirt.  
  
I can see him move, and a bright light is shot towards me, hitting the ground a few feet away. He has called out a Pokemon. The red light forms into a Gyarados. It looks very strong.  
  
I hear my master's voice calmly from above. "Go, Nidoqueen."  
  
So I obey.  
  
I pause after a few slow steps. I know master will give the trainer the opening move. And I hear it from the distance.   
  
"Gyarados, use Wrap!".   
  
The Gyarados roars and comes at me. Before I can think, it's snake-like body is encoiled around me. I am not scared, though. I hear my master's words again from above.   
  
"Scratch attack."  
  
But I don't scratch. I stab.  
  
I have fought a Gyarados before. I dig my claws under it's scales where I know it is vulnerable. I grin as I feel blood on my digits. I hear the Gyarados roar though, and he releases me quickly. I fall into a standing position, unscathed. I also hear a scream from the blue post. The scream is full of fear.  
  
"Gyarados! Bite, now!"   
  
I turn around, but a huge jaw scoops me up as I do. It half-closes around me. I feel it's tongue vibrate. It is trying to push me down it's throat. I grab a tooth though, and remain.  
  
"Nidoqueen... Hyper Beam!"  
  
It's my masters voice. A very clever attack to suggest. But by the time he says it, I already have one charging. I open my mouth wider as the ball of energy grows larger. Finally, I release it, closing my eyes so that the light doesn't steal my gift of vision. I aim down it's throat. When I am finished, I feel myself falling. I open my eyes and leap out of it's mouth.  
  
The Gyarados isn't moving anymore. The opposing trainer runs down from his blue post. He tries to call back the Gyarados. It doesn't work. I see that the Gyarados' eyes are white.  
  
I tilt my head up, and see my master gesture from above. This means I am done. I walk away, back to the door I came in through. I hear crying sounds from behind. The Gyarados must have died.  
  
I snicker to myself. What a weak Pokemon that was.  
  
I walk through the doors routinely. Past all the other cells. Into mine. The cell door closes behind me.   
  
I am tired. I walk to my pillow. My special pillow. I fall asleep.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Whee! I feel my writers block leaving me. I guess that was worthwhile. Please review! Complements keep me writing!  
  
Get any strong, angry feelings about that Nidoqueen?... There's a sentence somewhere in there. "This is what I have been taught."  
  
=)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Day 2

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A -BIG- thanks to ALL reviewers, I must say, it's a bit more difficult than I thought it would be to write from this P.O.V. . I need to make each sentence as simple as possible, yet detailed at the same time. Anyways, I keep getting the feeling that I totally ruined the story with this chapter. Please review, tell me how I'm doing. x.X  
  
Thanks & Enjoy!  
  
- Aji  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A long beeping sound wakes me up. It is very loud and close. It reminds me of Screech. But I know what it is. The red light is on.   
  
Master wants me.  
  
I get up from my pillow. I am not feeling as tired as I remember being. The cell door is open. I walk through it, and routinely to the door in the series that leads to the gym.  
  
But that door does not open.  
  
I stop and wait. But nothing happens.  
  
I turn around and see a red light above an empty cell door. The door is open. The cell is not mine. I walk inside of it, and look around. The cell door closes behind me. I am locked in.  
  
This cell is dirty and empty. The food and water looks old. There is no pillow.   
  
This is not right.  
  
I walk to the wall of bars that face the hallway. I cry for help. "Neeeeedoh-kweeen!" Nothing happens.  
  
I cry out again. Still, noone comes. But I am strong. I can wait. They will fix this.  
  
I sit down on the cold floor that is not my own. I see my own cell across the room. My pillow is there. I want to sit on it.  
  
I am sitting for a long time. I am startled when the gym's hall door finally opens. A bright light shines into the dim dungeon. I see two figures walk in. One looks like a human. The other looks more like a Pokemon.   
  
I can tell it's my master. I walk to the bars and cry out for him. He ignores me, so I wait. I see him taking the Pokemon down the hall towards me. He stops at my cell. My cell, my pillow cell. I see the Pokemon better now. It is a Nidoking. He looks very strong. But he can't be stronger than me. Nothing is stronger than me...  
  
He lets the Nidoking inside my special cell. The Nidoking walks to my pillow and lays on it. This is confusing, but I am angry at this.  
  
"Knee-dough..." I utter at master, hopeing he'll listen this time. He does, because he turns to face me. And at this moment, I feel very secure. But I see the expression on his face. He must have seen mine, because he started laughing. I am still confused.   
  
"What's the matter?" I hear him sneer. His voice reminds me of an Arbok for some reason. He laughs some more. "I thought you'd protest to my newest installment..." he says, and I see him gesture to the Nidoking that now lays sleeping on my pillow. I am ready to react, but he speaks again. "Just about all of my top Pokemon do before they're replaced. It's a wonder that you things have minds enough for that."  
  
The insult does not register correctly to me. I am confused, he has never spoken to me this way before. But now when I think about it, he has only spoken to me in attack commands. This is not fair... Replacement? This is all a lie? I feel a surge of anger, but he is already almost out the door. I stomp my foot down and cry out as I watch him through the bars. He turns around.   
  
"Quiet, you. Because I am feeling generous, I will spare you... I'll have my servants come in here regularly to feed you until you die." He seemed to notice the new expression on my face. "Or do you protest?"  
  
Wait, is this a chance to get my position back? I stomp the ground again, nodding deeply with a grunt. I see him grin, though. It makes me nervous.  
  
"Very well. We'll see if I can't get you into some reconcilliation to teach you your purpose..." With that, he turned around and left. I try to figure out what he meant. But I fail.  
  
It is dark again. I wonder what time of day it is. It must be night, because a while has passed and there have been no challenges. The hall is lined with cages. Some of them are filled. The ones inside are making noise. This annoys me. They are all weaker than me.  
  
I look across the hall at the Nidoking. He is sleeping on my pillow. I growl loudly to get his attention. He must be awake, because he turns slowly and looks at me. He scratches his belly, and turns back around.  
  
He is ignoring me. I do not like this.   
  
He will not listen, though. I call again, then finally give up. This isn't fair... The ground surface on this cell is cold. I am tired, but I will not sleep on this.  
  
I sit down to wait. I only feel more tired. Time passes, a lot of time I'm sure. But nothing happens.   
  
I think about master. I am his favorite, I know it! I cannot be replaced, he likes me best! But I remember that he has not really shown any affection to me. This was all my own lie?  
  
Waiting...  
  
I finally hear the door. I stand up. The figure that had entered approaches me. He is wearing black. He must be one of master's underlings. He walks up to my cell, the one I'm in now, and presses a button on the wall. The door slides open and he comes up to me. I look up at him, but I cannot make out his face. He puts something around my neck. It is cold like the cell bars. I hear it click, and when he lets it go, I learn how heavy it is.   
  
A chain is attached to this. The lengths look very thick. He grabs the other end of the chain which doesn't look too long and yanks me. He must want me to go.  
  
So I go.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yap. I just don't got it, er? Slay me for overdue content, I deserve it. :(  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. Day 3

In my mind, I go over possibilities, though I don't want to worry, because worry can lead to fear.

And I am not afraid of anything, and I won't ever be.

My feet feel awfully heavy tonight, I can't place why. I won't deliberately stomp, because those are bad manners. I have good manners. I bet I have better manners than that Nidoking.

... Why am I thinking of this? I am not capable of falling that low, that is impossible. I'll stop thinking that way. I focus on the lead, and the silence that is not broken by our footsteps is broken by the Rocket servant's mumbling. I don't know why, but this makes me feel more secure. Why should I be insecure in the first place?

I wonder where he will take me?... Ooh! I just thought of it, that's brilliant! That explains everything! I smirk, though I know it probably doesn't fit with it's randomness, I don't are. I understand now. This place is always improving, I don't know why I worried so much... Master must be moving me to a better cell! My own private cell, with ten pillows and the sweetest water and the most luxorious food! I wonder how big it will be, I wonder if I'll be alone or next to other cells?

These thoughts are great. I'll let him guide me because I'm barely paying attention, hee! I haven't been in this kind of mood since I was a Nidoran! We come to stairs, and I need to snap to in order not to slam on my face. I find this amusing. The corridors are peach colored, I now notice, because I'm trying to calm down. There are little buttons, but it's nothing new. I've seen all this before.

I can't wait. I can imagine the soft pillows now, and then the battles! I'll probably have greater challenges now! Well, wait a minute. This is a bit awkward, and I'm going over what he said now. He wanted me to protest, right? Perhaps this is a reward for standing up for myself? My thoughts are getting gloomy again, I cannot place why. It irritates me. I feel myself frowning again as I think everything over. Why? It's worry, I must get rid of it!

The servant seems to halt abruptly, but it's probably because I wasn't paying attention. We've stopped infront of a large door, and I'm truly looking it over for the first time. He presses a button, and it opens. The room inside is dark, but he leads me in, and I follow.

We stop inside, and I look around. Well, perhaps this is... a stop before I get to my new room?

What childish thinking.

The servant had been behind me, and he now hits a switch on the wall. The room lights up, and the sudden light stings my eyes, but I do not rub them. I see what is infront of me. I see an arena. It looks mechanical from where I sound, there are odd shadow lines on the floor. The chains tug at me, and I look up at the servant who looks back at me with impatience and disdain. This is hurting me, for some reason. I realize it must be because I have not ever done anything wrong, never been disdained. I follow him.

He leads me into one of the painted-line boxes in the arena; where the Blue side trainer should stand.

Why a trainer box? I am not wild. Where is my master, who will I fight? I look ahead of myself as a large portion of the other side of the field sinks in. I hear the mechanical sounds that are familiar, I hear gears whirring and beeping sounds. I realize only now that the servant has just unhooked my collar, and he now takes the chains away. I do not move, but I stare at the floor. I wait.

The whirring stops. There is silence as I look from where I stand into the black abyss. It has lasted awhile now. But it starts again. It must be rising. I wait again anxiously.

Then, I see master. It is master! He will fight beside me, and we will challenge trainers, and we will win, and he will be proud of me. I see only his head, but now I see pink. I see more of it, and I realize it is the Nidoking. This enrages me. What does this mean, is it a misunderstanding? The Nidoking is in front of master, and his platform stops rising while the Master's continues. I glare at the Nidoking for a moment as the master rises high overhead. It is a trainer box. I am not stupid, I can see this. I'm on the wrong side.

There is silence, and the Nidoking is glaring at me. Are we supposed to fight? What is the possibility of that? Why would Master be fighting me... with the Nidoking? I wait for an explanation, because I deserve one. I am confused, and this is all wrong. This is not the way things are. There has been a mistake.

I hear a loud click emit from the contraption my master stands on. He is looking down at me. He is looking down at the Nidoking. He is looking down at everything.

"Go!" I suddenly hear him boom, and I look to the Nidoking. He is charging at me. ... It is comming too quick, but I am quicker. I will try to dash to the right. But his body slams into me, and I plummit to the ground with his weight on top of me. I scream out. I am confused... I feel his fist smash into my face, and I taste blood in my mouth now. I must get him off of me, but he is so strong and heavy... How is he stronger than me?!

I bend my elbows and place my claws at his belly to try and shove him off. I fail. He continues hitting me, and there is much pain. I don't know what to do, I need my master to guide me... But he is not, he is commanding the Nidoking.

I don't need master... I go still to charge a hyperbeam, right there infront of the Nidoking. He stops attacking and goes still as well, though he still has me pinned as I lie on my back. I am almost done charging it, the ball of light is growing in my mouth. Soon I will fire, and he will die.

I hear a distant command from master, and before I can recognize it, the Nidoking has grabbed my jaws. He closes them with his claws and shuts my mouth. I feel the heat of the energy in my mouth. This is a lethal blast-- I cannot keep it within me! I try to sustain it, and it explodes.

There is light...

I feel my back smacking into a wall, a hard surface. I open my eyes and I see the Nidoking. He closes his fist around my neck. I murr, I don't know whether to fight anymore... There is some unfairness here, it cannot be true that I cannot win. This is unfair. We will rematch with fair conditions.

Has time passed? Had I blacked out? It feels strangely like it. I glare at the Nidoking and he glares at me. My body hurts. I am thirsty, I want my clean water and I want to rest on my pillow now. I am tired...

He lets go of me, and I find that my feet had not been touching the ground before. I slide to the ground in a sitting position. I don't want to stand up. He steps to the side. I look up, and I see master stepping up to me. Master... He has come to save me. He will take me back to my cell to rest. I will have my pillow to rest on, and my water to drink.

... He has just stopped infront of me. I look him over. He is not smiling, he is not scowling. He is holding something black in his hand. He is raising it to point at me. It looks familiar somehow, but I'm not sure why he's using it like that. It points right at my forehead. I move my eyes up to my forehead to see if there's anything there, then I look to the thing. There's this black hole in it. Why is he just standing there, we're wasting time!

There is a noise, and--.

The end.  
-  
Please don't flame me for the ending, it won't help any. -- 


End file.
